Adagio Dazzle
"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" - Adagio Dazzle Adagio Dazzle is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is voiced by Kazumi Evans, who is well known for voicing both Octavia Melody and Moon Dancer, as well as the singing voices for both Rarity and Princess Luna. She's the main villain for Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and is the leader of the Dazzlings. Adagio and the Dazzlings came to Canterlot High after discovering that Equestrian Magic has been released there. With the incoming music showcase, they take advantage by using their singing to put a spell on the student body and staff and harnessing their negative energy. After being defeated by the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings were boo'ed off stage. Sometime later, they resurface at the Starswirl Music Festival, fully human. Despite their new music sounding otherwise, Adagio has not reformed and has nothing but contempt for humans, loathing the fact that she's now a human herself. Fire Rebellion Storyline "These girls, these Sirens, they use a type of dark magic that affects the morals of those they direct it to." ''- Carolina's outlook on Adagio Dazzle. Fire Rebellion: Chronicles Adagio appears in [[LOTM: Fire Rebellion Chronicles|''LOTM: Fire Rebellion Chronicles]]. She was first confronted by rogue Freelancer Agent Michigan. However, Mich decided to let her go while under Gideon's watchful eye. She was eventually forced to work for Trevor Philips. Later, she and her colleagues were moved to San Fierro after Ray Bulgarin found out they were still alive. Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Sometime after the events of Chronicles, Adagio decided to betray Trevor and left for Liberty City to work for Mikhail Faustin and then Jimmy Pegorino. After Pegorino was killed, Adagio took lead of his organization. Adagio eventually became a business associate of one of her old enemies, Corpirate. Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Adagio will appear as a main character. She'll first appear as a collaborate of Jul 'Mdama. Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Adagio and the rest of the Dazzlings ended up turning back to villainy no thanks to Catherine Carter. Not only will Adagio have her sights set on the Equestrian Magic, but also on the Ninja Power Stars. Adagio also seems to gain an attraction to Daniel Bearinger. They were first seen getting their memories wiped after Princess Viera leaves Earth to return to the Lion Galaxy. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Adagio and the rest of the Dazzlings will appear alongside Madame Odius, Sledge, Morgana, Lothor, and Wehrmacht. She and the other Dazzlings will be a bit more powerful than their last fight with the Knights due to their pendants being supercharged by a more power Ninja Steel known as Ninja Super Steel. Fire Rebellion: Season 18 onward While not present due to being locked away in a Time Force prison, Adagio's actions left a footnote on the Multi-Universe. However, El Sueno did stumble upon her shattered pendant. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Adagio and the rest of the Dazzlings will be members of the KVA and Charon Industries. She will be having the Barraki as her own personal army. In the story, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria was causing serious disruptions in the Multi-Universal balance, causing ATLAS to be dispatched to Odaiba. After Sonata and Aria were captured, Adagio was questioned by David Talon and she gave him as Data Chip revealing that Jonathan Irons allowed the situation to happen in order to increase ATLAS' reputation and profit from it. She somehow escaped from custody and reported back to Control about the opportunity at hand. Months later, after her plan failed, Control, a.k.a: Chairman Malcom Hargrove, chastised her for it, but allowed her to use Agent Maine, The Meta, to destroy the heroes. The Omega League then find her and the Meta at the The Crystal Empire and fought against them. After the Genki Sakura and the Courageous Seven intervened, Adagio blinded the heroes, cover her and the Meta's escape. Later, Adagio and the Meta fight the heroes in the Southern Water Tribe Palace, where both she and the Meta were stopped by Avatar Korra, with her powers being removed by the latter using Energybending. Adagio, assuming to have escaped again, later ends up in ATLAS custody and was being escorted at a mill in Paleto Bay while it was visited by Irons and Pierre Danios. Adagio is then later extracted by Sentinel and is awaiting trial in The Hague. Adagio returns in Book Three, while being escorted to the Hague, she is killed when she comes in contact with Manticore. Allies and enemies Allies: Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Malcom Hargrove, Locus, Felix, The Meta, Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze and the KVA, Jimmy Pegorino, Corpirate, Madame Odius, Sledge Enemies: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight and her friends, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Epsilon, Agent California, Agent Michigan, Team Blood Gulch, Freelancer Defect Group, Project Freelancer, Mikhail Faustin, Jul 'Mdama, Heckyl, Simon Seville, Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, Theodore Seville, Eleanor Miller, Jeanette Miller, Mileena, Kitana, D'Vorah, Ermac, Sonya Blade, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Reptile, Takeda Takahashi, Kotal Kahn, Kung Jin, Jax Briggs, Kung Lao, Jacqui Briggs, Cassandra Cage, Johnny Cage, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Teenage Villains Category:Enemies of Team Blood Gulch Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Enemies of Blue Flare Category:Enemies of the UNSC Category:Former Members of The Viking Alliance Category:Members of the KVA Category:Charon Industries Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Characters debuting in Future Warfare Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Jonathan Irons' Victims Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Sonokinetic Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kazumi Evans Category:Members of Trevor Philips Enterprises Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Mermaids Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Machinedramon's Metal Empire Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Allies of Cerberus Category:Allies of the IMC Category:Allies of the New Ozai Society Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Mind-Controller Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski Category:Bullies Category:Archenemies Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Hell Councils